


Hanging Around

by puppi3luv



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: The two boys meet in an unexpected way. They are awkward and adorable.





	Hanging Around

Evan is sitting in a large oak tree his shift ended hours ago. No one is looking for him and his mom is working another double shift. He decided to spend some extra time in his favorite tree. Yes, Evan has a favorite tree. Each tree is so distinct and beautiful, but this one is sturdy and has the brightest leaves. He couldn’t help but climb it and make a home in the branches. 

He is enjoying the fresh air and warm sun when he hears some rustling below him. Evan ignores it at first enjoying one of his brief moments of piece and quiet. 

Then he hears the rustling again,but this time he some grumbling noises. Evan’s heartbeat speeds up and he tries to stay calm. 

‘There is a perfectly good reason for those noises Evan don’t freak out.’ Evan starts to mumble. ‘ yea right you are in a forest where real animals live’ Evan’s anxiety starts to flare up. 

Evan can hear more thrashing and grumbling. The anxiety riddled boy tries to carefully climb higher up the tree so he is out of the path of the animal down below, but he slips. Evan starts to tumble down his foot getting caught in between two branches saving him from any real harm. He opens his eyes and sees a set of startling hazel eyes. 

…

Connor felt like he was boiling with anger. HIs jaw ached from clenching it tight. His hands balled into fists. He couldn’t remember the last time his family was caring and understanding toward him. He was different and because of that his family felt they were allowed to ignore his feelings and make him the butt of every joke. He ran away to the forest wanting some fresh air and distance from civilization. He stomped around and snapped angrily at the foliage. 

He wasn’t expecting to see a hanging boy in a tree, but there he was dangling by one of his feet. A look of shock mirroring his own was on the other boy’s face. 

‘AAAHHH’ He squeaked flailing around. Connor stared at the struggling boy. He felt bad because the boy seemed to be trying and failing at pulling himself out from the tree. 

“need some help?”

“Yes. No. Yes. I mean if you can, but you don’t have to. Its ok I can wait for some one else” he started to babble.

Connor looked around but there was no one in sight and the sunset was painting the sky. 

“Are you meeting someone here?” Connor asked and he circled the boy trying to see how he could help. 

“No. But someone would come looking for me…eventually” 

“right well since I am here I can help”

“Thank you. How? why?” 

“I will hold your shoulder you can push your leg up and change the angle, ok? Why? Because I am a decent human being despite what everyone else thinks” Connor snarled. 

 

“I can try.” Evan tried to keep his worries at bay but what if he couldn’t do it and they had to all for help then so many people would know. “I didn’t mea to upset you. I just…don’t want to bother you and if you are in the forest you probably have a good reason. 

Connor held Evan’s shoulders keeping a strong firm grip. Evan struggled and they had to do it two more times before he was able to release his foot. 

Evan tumbled out of the tree. 

The two a sweaty heap on the grass. 

Evan sighed in relief. Connor chuckled sitting up. 

“Thank you for the help. I’m Evan. I should owe you. I do think you are a good human being also. You helped me. Sorry if you thought I thought you werent!" Evan paused entirely unsure about what to say. 

“I'm Connor and its not your fault. My family... nevermind" Connor stopped this guy really didn't care. 

"Hey, you helped me. I want to help. I can listen. I don't know if I will be any help, but I can try." Evan's eyes begging for the other to understand he wanted to help. 

"They just don't understand me and they are hurtful. I'm not good enough" Connor's hands curled into fists again and he curled up wanting to hold himself together as he felt the angry and depression wrap around him. He expected the other to say 'that sucks' or 'they love you'. What he didn't expect was Evan to hug him. The warm embrace was comforting and something he hadn't had in a while. 

"you're feelings are valid." The usually studding boy was calm and serious. Connor looked into Evan's eyes and he felt safe. 

"Thanks Evan" Connor gave him a genuine smile. Evan jaw dropped Connor had a great smile. It brightened his face. "What?" Connor blushed confused at Evan's reaction. 

"You have a great smile!" Evan blurted. "I mean...yea its really great, but not in a weird way. It's ok to give a total stranger compliments right" Evan blushed. 

"How about we get some ice cream and we won't be strangers anymore" Connor stood holding out a hand for Evan to take. 

"ok" Evan didn't ever want to let go.


End file.
